The Kansas City Clinical Oncology Program (KCCOP) , established and funded by the National Cancer Institute in 1983, and continued in 1987,1990, and 1995, is a community-wide cooperative program of 11 community hospitals and the majority of Kansas City's oncologists. The KCCOP is a 501 (c)(3) not4or-profit whose mission is to support and coordinate community participation in NCI sponsored cancer clinical trials. The KCCOP projects an annual accrual of 95 credits on treatment protocols and 116 on cancer control protocols using the five research bases: Southwest Oncology Group, M.D. Anderson Cancer Center, National Surgical Adjuvant Breast and Bowel Project, Radiation Therapy Oncology Group, and Gynecologic Oncology Group. The KCCOP has a positive record of accrual to clinical trials with the numbers of patients and credits well in excess of the minimum required by the NCI. Over the past four years, KCCOP investigators have accrued 370.1 credits to therapeutic studies and 291.4 cancer control credits for a total of 661.5 credits. The KCCOP has access to a large population base which will ensure continued high accrual to treatment and cancer control trials. The KCCOP has strong support from its 11 member hospitals which further enhances its ability to reach underserved and minority groups within the catchment area. The dedication and the presence of an experienced staff, combined with the expertise and leadership provided by the Principal and Associate Principal Investigators and a group of dedicated physicians, ensure that the KCCOP has the necessary expertise and commitment to continue its involvement in cooperative group activities.